Forest Of Lenne
by don ninibeth
Summary: Lenne, a young girl suffering. Seeing all that she has seen, all taht she has done. The world seems diffrent to her. the one person she cares for, she loves. Wants her, but her powers. Who knows what will happen to them. She herself does not know.
1. Chapter 1

1

This book is no ordinary book.

Never begin a sentence for a book like that, unless of course the statement is true.

This book takes you to a place where no one will ever see, or hear of, unless of course you read this book. It takes place in the mystical Land Of Elves or as they like to call it The Forest of Night.

"Ms.Hakken, where are you?"..."My dear, this young lady never stays put".

"Ugh she is calling me again, why can't I just stay out in the night and watch the moon? Isn't it what we elves do, right Micues?"

"Well you should listen to her; she is your grandmother of course. It would be nice if you could stay a little longer with me though".

"Ms.Hakken, where are you?"

"Why does that old hag keep calling me, I do not like it when she calls me Ms.Hakken"

"Well Lenne, it is quite awkward that she calls you Ms.Hakken, since she's your grandmother and all"

"Micues, do you think she still doesn't accept me as her grandchild...since what happened to my mother and father?"

"Oh Lenne, why do you worry? I'm sure she accepts you"

"Ms.Hakken there you are!"

"Goodbye Micues, shall we meet tomorrow too?"

"Oh yes we will, oh and Lenne"

"Yes?"

"Have a nice evening, and don't worry ok?"

"Alright, see you tomorrow"

"Why do you always have to meet that boy every day? Ms.Hakken, you know you are not to leave the house after curfew hours."

"Yes grandmother I understand, but-"

"No buts, and will you please call me by the name Mrs.Manikan?"

"Grandmo-"

"What did I just say?"

"Ms.Manikan,I would like to have a different curfew,6:00 pm is to early to keep me locked in."

"No you may not, and don't tell your Mr.Manikan about this either! Understood?"

"Why shouldn't I tell grandpapa?"

"Ah, never mind Ms.Hakken, walk with me to the residence we share will you?"

_I wonder if she doesn't accept me as her grandchild ever since that incident with mother and father, she was never like that._

_I remember the days when she used to play with me and let me go with Micues anywhere. That day mother and father died because of me, she was angry at me, she couldn't stare into my eyes and say "I love you". It was awful, slowly I let her drift away, I did not want her to be so cold to me, instead to let her be and to not force her to say "I love you" to me, it seemed easier to leave her alone and let her keep her resentment. But grandpapa, he never was cold to me, instead he gave me more affection, he saw that I felt like it was my fault. He knew, and that is why we are still close, but grandmother does not let me talk to him anymore, instead she tries to keep him away from me, as if I was going to kill him like I did to my mother and father, like if she need to protect him from me .No one knows what really happened that day, except for Micues and myself._

_I tell Micues anything, and he listens, that's the good thing about him, he always listens to you. But grandmother wants me to stop talking to him; she even said "You should not be with that boy so long; you might end up killing him". She doesn't understand. I tried telling her it wasn't my fault, but she wouldn't listen. Micues tells me to forget about what happened, and I try to but part of me always has this glimpse of what I did. I didn't know what was happening it wasn't like I was controlling the knives, the axes, the forks. I didn't do all that, all I know is that something was controlling those things and it wasn't aiming for me, it was coming from behind me and going to them. I didn't mean it, I didn't do it, I didn't do it, and I didn't do it!_

"I didn't do it!"

"Lenne are you ok?" said Micues from my window.

"Micues!"I shout as I rush towards him.

"How did you climb up here?

"Lenne, you have to remember, our kind is excellent as such things"

"Well, I am not excellent at such things"

"So what were you panting there?"

"I was panting?"

"Yes you were, Lenne, it seemed like you had a nightmare and were whispering something"

"Oh, well nothing to worry about Micues, I am fine, would you like to come in?"

"Well, I was waiting for you to wake up so that I can report to you about what happened right after you left. That is unless you heard it from your grandmother first, she was there assisting the mischief herself"

"No I haven't, and I am now to call her Mr.Manikan"

"Oh yes I heard that straight from her mouth when I said aren't you Lenne's grandmother, and she replied "I will not be called Lenne's grandmother, now on she calls me Mrs.Manikan"

"She is a cruel one you know? She won't let me call her grandmother, well I don't care anymore"

"Lenne, I know but remember, I came here to report to you what happened after you left"

"Ok the go on"

"Well when you left, after a few moments, Mrs.Manikan approached me with another elf. It was this young beautiful elf, and she reminded me of Crystal"

"Mrs.Manikan told me, this is Crystal's younger sister, younger by a year, I say she is more beautiful than Ms.Hakken, don't you agree Mr.Cronos?"

"All I did was nod, in order to not make her upset"

"Then Mrs.Manikan told me, her name is Ruby, why isn't that cute, Crystal and then Ruby?"

"She continued, those Maples always with the gem names, well Ruby I will leave you with Mr.Cronos while I go off to cook supper for my husband and Ms.Hakken."

"I sighed at the sight of her leaving me alone with this Ruby girl, I tried to retreat"

"Ruby grabbed my arm and said, you know, Mrs.Manikan hates Lenne. She wishes for the worse for her, that's why she introduced me to you"

"I said to Ruby, Look I don't care what Mrs.Manikan wants, as long as it doesn't hurt Lenne or her feelings"

"Ruby said to me, Well I don't really know Lenne nor do I care to know her, all I know is that you are a wonderful looking elf and that

Mrs.Manikan wants me to be with you"

"I said, Well Ruby I do not want to be with you even if you are the most beautiful girl in the whole forest, because deep inside of you, your hear isn't beautiful like your body, this is what Lenne has and what you don't"

"Ruby responded, Well Mr.Cronos I do have both a beautiful heart and body, I don't know why you care for this Lenne so much, she-"

"Well Ruby, Lenne is something you can never be, and you will never replace her because she and I have known each other ever since we were children, this is why I care for Lenne's well-being, and Ruby I do not have to tell you my reasons for why I care for Lenne, I best be leaving"

"Ruby said to me, you are such and awful soul, I don't see anything wrong with me and my body, but Lenne has a bunch of defects, such as her psycho mind! I should be leaving too, and don't ever think you can be with any of the Maples when that Lenne tries to kill you and you lose affection for her"

"At this point I was leaving and she was running to the lake crying her eyes off"

"Well Micues, thank you for telling me what happened. And thank you for advising me that Mrs.Manikan is trying to ruin me, now I know that she really does not accept me as her grandchild"

"Oh Lenne, do not worry, remember you always have me and your grandfather"

"No I don't have grandpapa; Mrs.Manikan is trying to separate me from him."

"Don't worry Lenne, if that works on your grandfather then you still have me right?"

"Yes Micues I can always count on you to help me in my time of need"

"Oh do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Come closer Lenne,"

At that moment of me coming closer Micues gives me a kiss on the cheek, and hands a present to me.

"Oh Micues! How can you do that? You know I don't like those tricks, but thank you."

"Hahaha. Well Lenne I know you don't like those tricks with me kissing you but I wasn't meant to kiss you, I leaned forward to take out the present from my bag but I kissed you by accident"

"Hmm. Well Micues I suppose it is alright if you kiss me, I mean we are best friends from childhood, and its been 15 years since knowing you when I was two."

"Ahh, Lenne I will kiss you then, but only in special occasions don't want us to get too involved with each other, well at least not yet"

"Micues, I know what you mean, well then-"

"Ms.Hakken, it is supper time! Come quickly if you want your supper"

"Oh Micues, I suppose that you should go, we will talk later on tomorrow, alright good evening"

"Goodbye Lenne and tomorrow yes we shall see each other again"

"Ms.Hakken come right now, or you will not get any food!"

"Coming Mrs.Manikan!"

_As I walk down the stairs to my kitchen I see grandpapa and Mrs.Manikan sitting across from each other, without a expression on their faces._

_It was disturbing and felt like if they were talking about me or arguing_.

"You can sit now Ms.Hakken. Sit and eat your supper and don't interrupt my husband's and my conversation."

I just glared at her while she picked up with her fork the lettuce, sprinkled with pepper, and looked fresh and moist. I felt in a terrible position because I badly wanted to talk to grandpapa.

"Now, hunny you know we can't just continue to live her with Ms.Hakken. You know what might happen at the dangers."

"I refuse to put her in the Elf Psychiatric Ward. She does not belong there."

"Don't you remember what she did? She needs help, help we can't give her, or she might kill us like she did with my daughter! Ms.Hakken can't live with us"

"For Malandra's sake! Stop calling her Ms.Hakken, she is your grandchild and she is mine too, you can't keep calling her that and keep trying to separate her from me!"

"I am only doing that to keep you safe from her harmful ways. I know she is my grandchild, unfortunately."

"No I refuse to do this to her, you have to let her be, let her call you grandmother like before! Stop treating her like if she weren't blood related to you!"

"If I let her call me grandmother she might try to kill me later on, she might only be trying to kill her family relatives, for Malandra's sake we don't know who's she's planning to kill or trying to"

_This really was an uncomfortable position. They were talking about me right in front of me like if I was a mute elf that could not understand what they were saying or who they were talking about. I had to say something, but I couldn't, but I knew I had to before the put me in that awful place._

"Mrs.Manikan! I am not crazy, I do not need to be treated as if I were some mute or if I were death of some sort."

"Oh dear Lenney, I am sorry fro treating you like that, but as you can see your grandmother is trying to put you in the Elf Psychiatric Ward"

"Ms.Hakken! I would greatly appreciate it if you could leave the dinner table, or do not talk-"

"No! Grandmother I am tired of being treated like this by you! Grandpapa is right you shouldn't treat me like if we aren't blood related! I know what you tried to do with Micues too! You are trying to ruin me; you want me out of your sight! Well maybe I should leave then."

_At that moment, that thing happened again, a fork lifted and went right into grandmother's lettuce breaking the flower in scripted clay plate. I knew I had to leave or try to get grandpapa out of there before anything bad happened again. I pulled both of them out of there and locked them in a room; the forks went flying into the door. I ran, I ran as fast as I could, I thought everything would stop if I leave that house and they wouldn't get hurt either._

"I heard my grandmother scream, and my grandpapa yell at her to calm down, I stopped to look back, and the sound in there stopped. All I heard was grandmother say "She tried to kill us, see I told you", and my grandpapa say "She saved our lives, I don't think it's her doing that, I think it only happens when she gets upset, and she can't control it. I hope she is alright. After I heard that, I ran, I ran to the only house that would let me stay, the Cronos house.

_I arrived at the house, panting to catch my breath, I knocked on the door, and then I heard Micues say "I will be right there". He opened the door and saw me out of breath. That's when everything stopped. I fainted and I suppose Mr.Cronos put me in the living room sofa, and Micues was waiting patiently for me to wake up._

Micues whispered in my ear "Is everything ok? Are you hurt, do you need anything?"

I tried to get up, and I accomplished to, with Micues' help.

"I'm fine; I guess I fainted from what happened and me running"

"Oh Lenne, you get me so worried sometimes, here have some floral tea, my mother made it, it should help"

"Thank you"

_The tea, it tasted sweet and delicious at first but the aftertaste was sour and bitter. It was pink and had a flower petal in it, I have never drunken a tea like this, nor have I ever heard of such. I smiled at its' sweet taste, I liked this tea, it is something I will never forget, I promised myself to not forget important things, like Micues' and my friendship, or like my grand papa's cinnamon smell. This tea was added on to the list._

"This tea is unique, I favor it greatly, and may I have more?"

"Lenne, you may not have more, this tea is very strong even though it doesn't seem like it, I too want the tea so we must save some for me "Micues says as he chuckles.

"Well it is a quite delicious tea; may I ask your mother were she heard of it?"

"Well, she actually made it up herself; you know she works with herbs and flowers right Lenne?"

"Oh yes, I remember that you told me that once when we were seven years old. I thought it was interesting when you told me that, since I was picking flowers at that time."

Micues chuckles and sighs "Well Lenne, what has bought you here? Did something happen? Did someone hurt you? I must know who hurt you so that I can see what the problem with them is, you know I'll protect you Lenne if anyone hurts you."

_  
Micues was a normal height elf, height 5'4 I was about the same height, I was tall for a girl elf, we elf girls are to be 4'8 at maximum. Micues was also quite strong but with  
no muscles like the big broad elf men that work out every day at the gym. He actually looked as if he couldn't hurt anyone, as it was true. He couldn't hurt anyone without a  
reason to. I remember when I was ten years old and he was eleven, I was pushed around by another fellow elf classmate, he pulled my hair and was going to punch me. He  
did, I told Micues, and Micues went up to the elf and threw him against the wall, he punched him hard, took out a tooth of the kid. He promised he was going to protect me  
no matter what happens. I saw a kid beating him in school, I told him to stop and Micues said  
"I'm sorry you have to see this Lenne" .I cried and said "Stop your hurting him", Micues was bleeding already, I tried to stop the elf hitting him, but he threw me into the  
wall. I became unconscious for two minutes. When I woke up, Micues was up and had beaten the elf until he became unconscious. He was smiling and said "It's alright it's over now, thank you Lenne" I looked at him and saw that he was bleeding even more through his mouth; I ran with him to the nurses office, I was worried. That wasn't the only time Micues was beaten up, there were many times. So many times that I couldn't interfere because I was not there, but I knew that if I were to get hurt or someone else, Micues could always be the one to count on to get even with the person that hurt you._

I smiled and sighed at his questions responding with

"Micues no one hurt me. Just that _it_ happened again. I was arguing with Mrs.Manikan and _it_ started. I locked them in the room were they could be safe, and I ran to see if _it_ would stop, and it did."

"Oh Lenne, I am so sorry_ it_ happened to you again."

"Micues, I had nowhere else to run to. The feeling of running, it feels so-"

"Lenne, there is no need to explain. So what happened, did you find anything about _it_ since this is your second time of experiencing _it_"

"I have noticed one thing, Micues, when I get upset or am arguing, like I was with me mother that time, _it_ happens, because this time I was upset and was arguing with Mrs.Manikan."

"Oh Lenne, that is quite troublesome, well have you learned anyway to control _it_?"

"Well I did have this odd feeling when _it_ started, and somehow I stopped _it_ when they were chasing me and my grandparents into the room"

"Lenne, I believe you may be on to something, you might actually be able to control _it_"

"Well, how am I going to learn how to control _it_?"

"I heard of some facility for _special_ elves, but there are some bad rumors about the facility"

"What kind of rumors Micues?"

"Well Lenne, they say that the facility is meant for elves that are going crazy, and what they really give them is some kind of medical treatment"

"Micues! Time to sleep, you don't want to be late for the academy"

2

I awaken in Micues' bedroom. I was surprised to find myself there because I was asleep on the sofa at first. I searched to see if anyone was home because the house was as quiet as

grass growing in the fields. It amazed me when I used that phrase, because I always hated phrases that sounded abnormal like that. Another phrase they used to teach me was as quiet

as a looking glass. I disliked them both, at that age…though I didn't understand many things. I suppose now, I do understand, or maybe was it just something that I remembered from

the back of my head?

I wonder where they have all gone. All I remember of what happened last night was that Mrs.Cronos told Micues to go to sleep fro the academy. But I thought Micues quit that

academy, he told me he wasn't interested in learning about the technology human used. He said he was more interested in learning about herbs like his mother, but to become a scientist

as his father. Well, it is not up to me what Micues does I thought to myself.

I walked downstairs to the dinning room to find a note on the table. It read:

_Dear Miss Lenne,_

_We have all gone our ways for the day; please do as you please in the house if you like. If you wish to see Micues, he is at the academy; he gets out at approximately 4:00 pm today at the front gate. Till then do as you wish but remember to take the keys to the house that is on top of the sofa._

Well, I suppose I shall eat some breakfast and do something out in the fresh air afterwards. I go into the kitchen and open the basket of food (you see we elves do not store our food in

those things called "refrigerators" like those humans do. Instead we use baskets since we usually eat herbs and bread that has been picked from the Garden of Kambos, our Lord of

fresh supplies of food that we give thanks to.). There really wasn't much inside the basket, just bread and some herbs. I sighed and decided to go to the Garden of Kambos to get some

herbs, bread, and vegetables to eat. It is the least I could do since I am staying in there house. I pick up the basket and then it struck me. I forgot to get a sacrifice to get the food. I

always thought it was brutal that our Lord Kambos needed a sacrifice in order to allow us to get food. I looked around the house and I found not one animal to sacrifice, so I decided to

go outside and retrieve a rabbit, since there are so many in our world. I continued on with the basket in my hand, grabbed the keys and left the house. As soon as I stepped out I smelt

the air, it was wonderful to be outside again. Then as I opened my eyes again I saw a rabbit right there in front of me smelling the basket. I quickly grabbed it by it's' ears and took it

with me to the Garden of Kambos. It kept on moving, I felt pity for it but… I had to sacrifice it, I had no choice. I approached the Garden of Kambos and there was a gate keeper who

said "Do you have a sacrifice for our Great Lord Kambos that gives us food to feast on?" I replied with the normal salute of "Yes, our mighty Lord Kambos will receive a sacrifice from

me while I retrieve some gracious food that He gives to us." The guard once again with the usual salute said "Then pass elf of Eden, the great Lord Kambos awaits your sacrifice". The

guard let me pass the gate as I walked in the air had a great scent of white flowers and herbs mixed together. I looked at the rabbit I had bought and it had stopped struggling, I sighed

and continued walking towards the pedestal where you put the sacrifice you make for the Lord Kambos. There the sacrificial blade was placed; I grabbed it and put the rabbit on the

pedestal. At that moment I slit the rabbit's neck. Then the skies turned gray and I sensed the ritual has begun. I immediately grabbed the blade slit my arm and poured my blood on the

eyes of the dead rabbit, as it was always done in the ritual. I used my thumb to inscribe on the fur of the rabbit "To The Great Lord Kambos I Have Spilled Blood For". The skies

turned back to blue and the scent of flowers and herbs came back again. The ritual was over and the rabbit disappeared from the pedestal as a sign that the sacrifice had been accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at my wound and thought why is this ritual always needed? Of course it is the Law of the Gods and I can not do anything about it. I bowed to the pedestal bidding my farewell

and moved into the fields where the bread grows. I picked breads from the trees and went into the other field where the vegetables grow .I picked from the poles, and moved on to the

herbs. Knowing the Mrs.Cronos likes to cook with herbs more I picked more herbs then any usual person would. I went back the pedestal and kneeled this time instead of bowing,

stating that I have done my pickings and that I am leaving. I moved out towards the front gate saying not a word out the guard since it was not allowed that a civilian talks to a higher man

out other than out of respect. I went rushing the house because I saw that the sun had more of a dull shine stating that it is around 3:00 pm. I arrived at the house and I quickly put the

food in the kitchen and ran outside towards the academy, hoping to make it in time to see Micues come out.

I arrived at the academy front gate and awaited Micues, to my surprise Micues did not come out at 4:00 pm. Instead he came out at 5:00pm, it seems that Micues set the boys lab on

fire by mistake. I laughed at what he did because Micues was not one to do such things. He said to me that it was completely not his fault.

I told him "Micues, I believe that it isn't your fault."

He said to me "Lenne, you don't believe me do you?"

"My…Micues of course I believe you I am sure that you wouldn't do such a thing, it isn't your type."

"Ok Lenne, so what did you do today?"

"Oh Micues, I went to the Garden of Kambos…"

"Lenne, you don't like going there why would you go alone?"

"Micues I decided that it was time for me to do something of value to your family."

"Well, you could've gone with me when I came out"

"Micues I didn't want to wait, I was actually hungry and I saw that your family hasn't gone to the Garden lately so I decided to go as a favor. It ends up being that I didn't get any food to eat because I ran out of time"

"Hah, so your main purpose to go to the Garden was to make and get some food to eat but at the end it turns out to be that you couldn't eat anything. That's what you get Lenne for not waiting for me."

"Micues! Don't say that I just wanted to do something. Oh but I suppose you are right because that ritual…it is so disturbing to do so vulgar. Don't you think?"

"Heh, well it's the Laws of the Gods, we can't do anything about it….remember the last time someone didn't do that ritual to Kambos. The town flooded killing thousands of children in the school that person went to."

Micues then suggested that we go to the lake, he was acting weird though. As we walked he started such an awkward conversation.

"Lenne, do you remember when we were children we promised to stay together forever."

I looked at him and knew where this was going to, I could see it his eyes.

I replied "Yes, why?"

"Well Lenne, I am turning 20 next year. Next year you are turning 19 correct?"

"Yes Micues but I don't see where this is going to" I lied to myself.

"Lenne, I am sorry but… I can't keep the promise."

My eyes widened and I could see that I really didn't know where this was going to.

"What do you mean? Micues we were children and of course that promise cant be kept"

"Lenne, I love you and all, I also truly wish to someday marry you but…my mother, she is sending me to another country"

"What…why, why are you leaving?"

"She believes that I should go to another academy, one that teaches at a more "advanced" level about the humans and their technology"

"But that makes no sense; you don't want to learn about those humans right?"

"Of course I don't but my mother insist that I go"

"Well then what country is it that you're going to?"

"It is the country called Gomzai, it is about to borders from this town"

"But Micues that is too far! And anyway can't you do anything to change her mind?"

At that moment we have reached the lake, it was glistening with the shine of the sunset. Micues said to me:

"Lenne, whatever happens I will be with you, somehow I will find a way to get you to be as close as possible with me. I won't leave you here if I do go alright?"

He looked at me, and then I noticed that Micues actually meant what he was saying. I noticed Micues actually was going to keep me with him, what made him like this I don't know, but it made me feel wonderful.

"Lenne, I know that we aren't in any sort of relationship, but I want to change that now"

"Micues… I don't know what to say…what should I say?"

"Lenne you don't have to say anything, but from now on I just want us to be together alright?"

"Micues…of course, I want that too."

At this we both left the lake, it was turning into night. We both rushed towards the house. It was an awkward silence between us both, we held hands and ran. We ran for some reason,

although I do not remember why we did. We approached the house, it looked odd. The lights were off and there was silence in the neighborhood. Micues looked at me with a worried

face. He let go of my hand and ran into the house, I could se he was panicking. I rushed and went into the house seeing the horror that was done in it. The house was a mess, and there

in the living room was a sign in blood saying "Lucky you, you are the first. It won't end." I looked at Micues and he ran up the stairs to his parents' bedroom. There were both of his

parents, with stabbings all over them. Their expression was with horror on their faces; it seemed as if they were screaming, you would be able to see the creases in the area of their

mouths. Their arms were reaching out to each other as if they were trying to hold on. Then I looked over to Micues, the first time I saw him standing bold with tears rolling down his

cheeks. I went over to him but he just shoved me away. I let him be and I went into his room, as I laid there, I thought what I should do to help Micues.


End file.
